


First One To Turn The Wheel Is A Chicken

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Clothing, F/F, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>femslash_minis</b>' "Texts from last night" challenge and <b>aaronlisa</b>'s prompt <i>(774):i just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First One To Turn The Wheel Is A Chicken

**Title:** First One To Turn The Wheel Is A Chicken  
 **Author:** Beer Good   
 **Fandom:** _Buffy_ , mid-s3-ish  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Word count:** ~840  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Faith/Willow  
 **Summary:** Written for **femslash_minis'** "Texts from last night" challenge and **aaronlisa's**  prompt _(774):i just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"_

 _Show us you care, show us you dare_  
 _You don't know what happened, not if you weren't there_  
\- Motörhead, "Born To Raise Hell"

 

**First One To Turn The Wheel Is A Chicken**

The worst bit wasn't the feeling that the music died down and everyone stopped dancing to stare at her the second she stepped inside from the back door of the Bronze from the thankfully very dark alley. Or that spotlight that seemed to follow her every slightly wobbly step. Or even the obviously drunk guy over at the bar yelling "DIBS!" in her general direction.

No, the worst bit was that she was sure the tube top she was wearing would make a break for it and pool around her feet if she lifted her arms even slightly. Who came up with these things, anyway? Shouldn't there at least be some sort of shoulder straps, and a bit below the boobs, which would pretty much make it a tank top and probably ruin the whole point of it and why not add some sleeves while you're at it, but right now that seemed like a much better idea than it had back when ... OK, deep breath, Rosenberg. _Careful_ deep breath. And yes, you _can_ walk in leather pants, just mosey on over to the table, sit down, have a drink and pretend like it's raining.

She sat down gingerly (pretending not to notice the way the leather pants squeaked against the seat), took a sip of her drink and avoided staring back at Buffy and Xander.

"Uh... Will?"

"Mhm?" Cool as a cucumber.

"Were you wearing that outfit when we got here? And that lipstick? Because I'm pretty sure I would have remem- oh my God." Buffy looked past Willow towards the dance floor, specifically towards the back door.

From which stepped Faith. In fairness, she did make the fuzzy orange sweater look good. The overalls possibly slightly less so, but let's face it, overalls. She'd wiped off the red lipstick (though if Willow remembered correctly it had been pretty smeared already) to complete the look, and even bumped into some people on the dancefloor in a very un-Slayerlike way as she made her way over to their table, demurely sat down, took a sip of her drink and avoided staring back at Buffy and Xander.

"OK," Xander finally said, "don't ask me why I remember this, but I am one hundred percent sure you weren't wearing that when you got here."

Willow looked at Faith, then at herself, and made a big show of how surprised she was to realise they were wearing each other's clothes. "Oh!", Willow said. "The... Mflrefmer demon!"

"The what?"

Willow gestured impatiently. "You know how when Angel came back from hell he was naked and feral and then suddenly he had pants on anyway? Apparently there's a kind of demon that goes around randomly changing people's clothes, a-and Faith was going to help me slay it, and clearly our looking into that has awakened the wrath of the, uh, Mfl... that demon, and it made us swap clothes with each other. Right, Faith?"

"Uh… sure." Faith nodded. "Only possible explanation."

"So," Willow continued before anyone else had time to poke a hole in that theory, "we should probably head off to the bathroom to change back. Like, right now." She grabbed Faith by the hand and headed off.

As they shoved their way through the crowd, Faith chuckled in her ear and let a finger dance down Willow's spine. "Gotta say I'm impressed, didn't think you'd go through with it. Still, though, five minutes to get you off against the dumpster, thirty seconds to dare you to wear my clothes, five minutes for you to get'em on... and in all that time, the best excuse your big ol' brain could come up with was 'magical pants demon'? Am I just that good, or what?"

Willow made a very conscious decision not to blush. "Uh-uh, not saying a word. Last time I checked, it was called truth _or_ dare."

"And little miss goody-two-shoes always takes the dare, what's up with that?" Faith sounded genuinely intrigued.

"Well, you keep coming up with new dares, what's up with that?"

Faith grinned. "That a question? Because you know I'm gonna pick - "

"Hey, wait up!" The drunk guy from before suddenly shoved in front of them and leered at Willow. "Dunno if you heard, but I totally called dibs on you earlier. And, I mean, I mean that in a really respectful way and stuff, but you're, like, really hot, so what do you say?"

Willow's big ol' brain, which was indeed just starting to work properly again after what Faith had done to it out in the alley, had all sorts of objections to that, because hey, who made you god's gift to, and which god anyway, and just because she happened to be wearing, and -

At which point her thought process was rather efficiently interrupted. In retrospect she wasn't sure if Faith grabbing her and kissing her in front of everybody was what she would have dared her to do, but it'd do for now. After all, she _had_ first dibs.


End file.
